


Jelly Killers

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: 蝙蝠侠大战果冻怪，超人成最终赢家。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 下一章才是正文

 

“超人！用你的冷冻呼吸和热视线做点什么！”

蝙蝠侠大吼，而超人瞬间的犹豫令他错过了机会，只能眼睁睁地看着他的最佳搭档陷入粉色的透明胶体中，越沉越深。

一个小时之前，从未见过的果冻状的怪物袭击了大都会。

起初正义联盟试着与之交流，但是没有得到回应。那怪物只是盘踞在街道上，从车祸中被撞破的消防栓中吸取水份，不断膨胀，似乎并没有攻击平民的意图。然而，就在在超人与蝙蝠侠现身，打算近距离取样观察的时候，果冻怪发生了变化，它袭击了超人，蝙蝠侠虽然及时推开了超人，却无法避免遭到怪物吞噬的命运。

他连接不上蝙蝠侠的通讯频道，无论那果冻怪物有什么企图，都一定是对蝙蝠侠不利。但是，假如这东西是生命体，超人救出蝙蝠侠的时候，很可能会杀死它。

就在超人两眼发红地看着蝙蝠侠的挣扎因为缺氧而变缓时，他耳中的通讯器里传来原子侠的声音——“超人，那些果冻怪不是生命体，真正起作用的是溶解在其中的纳米机器人，它们是货真价实的果冻！”

超人松了一口气。

他快速地飞到空中，绕着一直在变大的果冻飞了一圈，估测它的体积与质量，为自己的攻击做好准备。

赶来支援的绿灯侠和火星猎人来不及阻止他。

超人无视绿灯侠“但是蝙蝠侠还在那东西里面！”的警告，深深吸气，径直冲向巨大的果冻怪，呼出可媲美暴风雪般的急速冰冻气流。

霎那间，巨大的，堵住了整条街道的怪物形状的果冻就变成了一块巨型冰棍。

趁此机会，超人再度蓄力，用热视线扫过整片冰冻的果冻，极热与极冷的瞬间变化破坏了果冻中主要成分的分子结构，同时令其中的水分升华，难以解决的果冻危急终于被粉碎殆尽。

赶在残留的粘糊糊的糖浆融化汇集在一起之前，超人冲进去救出了被困在正中心的蝙蝠侠。

和往常一样，蝙蝠侠挣开超人的胳膊，踉跄着站了起来。他脸色发黑，什么都没说，用粘稠的披风裹住自己，消失在传送光线之中。

“好吧，不用谢。”

超人目送蝙蝠侠离开，习以为常地把对方的沉默当做道谢。

之后，在超人和火星猎人的协助下，绿灯侠用能量戒指裹住所有的果冻怪的残骸及其中暂时失灵的纳米机器人，一股脑地送到了太阳上，烧得一干二净。

可接下来发生的事情和平常不太一样。

他们回到瞭望塔，按理说这时候会有蝙蝠侠主持的一个临时会议，讨论他们在战斗中造成的财物损失，以及战术和处理方式的缺陷及改进方案。

但是没有，没有会议，没有蝙蝠侠，没有世界最佳搭档的互不相让。

没有把这个情况当做异常事件的火星猎人回到他的执勤岗位上，绿灯侠遗憾地离开，而超人感到疑惑，径自去了医疗室，发现他要找的人根本没来过这里。

蝙蝠侠一回到瞭望塔就把自己锁进了休息室。

只有超人会用好奇以外的理由，造访算是瞭望塔的半个禁地的，蝙蝠侠的休息室。

他们两人之间的搭档和挚友之外的关系，在瞭望塔上早已是个半公开的秘密。尽管如此，克拉克穿过长廊停在布鲁斯的房门前时，还是有些紧张和激动。他们的关系处于保密阶段，如果这时候有人来和他打招呼，问他为什么要站在这儿，而他一不小心说漏嘴了会怎么样呢？要知道，超人不会说谎。

超人的担心纯属多余。

趁着房门在他身后缓缓闭合，超人清了清嗓子，开口告知自己到来的同时也表明来意：“布鲁斯，我听说你一回来就把自己关在房间里，发生了——噢，拉奥啊！”

他从没想过自己能看到这样的情景。

**“莱克斯·卢瑟！！！你怎么会在这里！！！”**

布鲁斯冷淡地瞥了大惊小怪的超人一眼，把手中的头套丢在一旁。

“糖果。”

只有布鲁斯的声音才能把那单词说得如此悦耳，如同词义的甜蜜可人。

“哦，亲爱的，这可真是……我好感动。”超人放松警惕，脸皮发烫，羞涩地回应。他对布鲁斯见到他突然脱口而出的甜蜜称谓，毫无招架之力。

布鲁斯瞥了自作多情的小镇男孩一眼，冷淡地补充上后置的定语：“那些渗进我的制服里的果冻经过处理后变成了糖浆粘在我身上，黏住的毛发根本不能用肥皂洗掉。我不得不换掉它。”

布鲁斯这么说着，举起从隐藏在墙壁的衣柜中取出的新头套。伴随着咔嚓一声脆响，风流倜傥的布鲁斯·韦恩重新出现在超人面前。

超人举起手臂，擦了把额头上的冷汗，如释重负地松了口气。

“呼——差点忘了这里是乐高世界。”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

“超人！用你的冷冻呼吸和热视线做点什么！”

蝙蝠侠大吼，而超人瞬间的犹豫令他错过了机会，只能眼睁睁地看着他的最佳搭档陷入粉色的透明胶体中，越沉越深。

一个小时之前，从未见过的果冻状的怪物袭击了大都会。

起初正义联盟试着与之交流，但是没有得到回应。那怪物只是盘踞在街道上，从车祸中被撞破的消防栓中吸取水份，不断膨胀，似乎并没有攻击平民的意图。然而，就在在超人与蝙蝠侠现身，打算近距离取样观察的时候，果冻怪发生了变化，它袭击了超人，蝙蝠侠虽然及时推开了超人，却无法避免遭到怪物吞噬的命运。

他连接不上蝙蝠侠的通讯频道，无论那果冻怪物有什么企图，都一定是对蝙蝠侠不利。但是，假如这东西是生命体，超人救出蝙蝠侠的时候，很可能会杀死它。

就在超人两眼发红地看着蝙蝠侠的挣扎因为缺氧而变缓时，他耳中的通讯器里传来原子侠的声音——“超人，那些果冻怪不是生命体，真正起作用的是溶解在其中的纳米机器人，它们是货真价实的果冻！”

超人松了一口气。

他快速地飞到空中，绕着一直在变大的果冻飞了一圈，估测它的体积与质量，为自己的攻击做好准备。

赶来支援的绿灯侠和火星猎人来不及阻止他。

超人无视绿灯侠“但是蝙蝠侠还在那东西里面！”的警告，深深吸气，径直冲向巨大的果冻怪，呼出可媲美暴风雪般的急速冰冻气流。

霎那间，巨大的，堵住了整条街道的怪物形状的果冻就变成了一块巨型冰棍。

趁此机会，超人再度蓄力，用热视线扫过整片冰冻的果冻，极热与极冷的瞬间变化破坏了果冻中主要成分的分子结构，同时令其中的水分升华，难以解决的果冻危急终于被粉碎殆尽。

赶在残留的粘糊糊的糖浆融化汇集在一起之前，超人冲进去救出了被困在正中心的蝙蝠侠。

和往常一样，蝙蝠侠挣开超人的胳膊，踉跄着站了起来。他脸色发黑，什么都没说，用粘稠的披风裹住自己，消失在传送光线之中。

“好吧，不用谢。”

超人目送蝙蝠侠离开，习以为常地把对方的沉默当做道谢。

之后，在超人和火星猎人的协助下，绿灯侠用能量戒指裹住所有的果冻怪的残骸及其中暂时失灵的纳米机器人，一股脑地送到了太阳上，烧得一干二净。

可接下来发生的事情和平常不太一样。

他们回到瞭望塔，按理说这时候会有蝙蝠侠主持的一个临时会议，讨论他们在战斗中造成的财物损失，以及战术和处理方式的缺陷及改进方案。

但是没有，没有会议，没有蝙蝠侠，没有世界最佳搭档的互不相让。

没有把这个情况当做异常事件的火星猎人回到他的执勤岗位上，绿灯侠遗憾地离开，而超人感到疑惑，径自去了医疗室，发现他要找的人根本没来过这里。

蝙蝠侠一回到瞭望塔就把自己锁进了休息室。

只有超人会用好奇以外的理由，造访算是瞭望塔的半个禁地的，蝙蝠侠的休息室。

他们两人之间的搭档和挚友之外的关系，在瞭望塔上早已是个半公开的秘密。尽管如此，克拉克穿过长廊停在布鲁斯的房门前时，还是有些紧张和激动。他们的关系处于保密阶段，如果这时候有人来和他打招呼，问他为什么要站在这儿，而他一不小心说漏嘴了会怎么样呢？要知道，超人不会说谎。

克拉克的担心纯属多余。

趁着房门在他身后缓缓闭合，克拉克清了清嗓子，开口告知自己到来的同时也表明来意：“布鲁斯，我听说你一回来就把自己关在房间里，发生了——噢，拉奥啊！”

他从没想过自己能看到这样的情景。

蝙蝠侠，不，布鲁斯赤身裸体地坐在床边，正对着一面巨大得让人忍不住怀疑到底怎么出现在瞭望塔上的穿衣镜，双腿大开，皮肤苍白的下体在灯光下一览无余。布鲁斯没有理会目瞪口呆的克拉克，仍旧低着头，聚精会神地看着镜子中映出的自己的裸体，手中稳稳地握着一把剃刀。

“你在做什么？”

克拉克咽了咽唾沫，问到。事实上，他根本不在乎布鲁斯这么做的原因，他无法挪开视线，难以停止脑中的旖旎思绪，拉奥啊他不能，但是……

“糖果。”

那悦耳的单词从布鲁斯润泽的粉红色双唇间弹出，如同词义的甜蜜可人。

“哦，亲爱的，这可真是……我好感动。”克拉克脸皮发烫，语气羞涩地回答，对布鲁斯见到他突然脱口而出的甜蜜称谓，毫无招架之力。

布鲁斯瞥了自作多情的小镇男孩一眼，冷淡地补充上后置的定语：“那些渗进我的制服里的果冻处理后留下来的糖浆粘在了我身上，黏住毛发以后根本不能用肥皂洗掉。我必须剃掉它们。”

他的解释并没换来克拉克的回应。布鲁斯只得放下剃刀，抬头怒视不但没有识趣离开，反而又靠近了几步的克拉克。

“所以，能不能请你出去，让我集中注意力，安静地一个人待着呢？”

克拉克摇头，他红着脸，总算把直愣愣的目光强扭向布鲁斯的脸，并且得寸进尺地，提出更像是要求的帮助。

“让我来帮你。”

布鲁斯嗤笑。

“无意冒犯，但是距离你上一次使用剃刀是多久之前的事了，克拉克？”

“半个月之前，小镇的剃羊毛大赛，并列第三。”克拉克老实地回答，微笑着露出一口整齐的、农家男孩的健康白牙。

布鲁斯竟无法反驳。不，他是懒得搭理。

如果他拒绝的意志再坚决一点……

“布鲁斯，拜托？”

他发现自己很难拒绝那蓝汪汪的狗狗眼，尤其是在被按住手腕，压倒在床上的情形下。布鲁斯有种自己真的被巨型金毛犬扑倒，再下一秒那头氪星救难犬就会凑过来用热乎乎舌头蹭自己一脸口水的错觉。

“放开我。”

布鲁斯警告地压低声音。通常，他穿着制服全副武装的时候这么说话，从来都没失败过。可他现在没穿衣服，而克拉克的眼神在听到他的拒绝后，暗淡下来。布鲁斯咬牙，他可是铁石心肠的黑暗骑士，罪恶的克星恐怖的化身，然后他听到自己咬牙切齿的声音——

“好吧，但只是剃掉沾上糖浆的那些。”

克拉克只差没有欢呼着抱起布鲁斯转圈。他看起来得到新玩具的大男孩，兴致勃勃地想要大展身手。

现在后悔也晚了。布鲁斯躺在床上，手掌盖住眼睛，试图通过冥想来排除杂念。只是剃掉碍事的体毛，如此而已，他在担心什么呢。

“别担心，布鲁斯，我会小心处理，轻到让你根本没有感觉到发生了什么的。”克拉克拿起剃刀，爬上床跪坐在布鲁斯身前，向他保证道。

布鲁斯从指缝间瞪了他一眼。

“少说废话。”

他们重新调整了姿势。

在明亮的灯光下，布鲁斯的私处彻底地暴露出来，无论他那形状完美的性器，带着修剪过的痕迹的乌黑体毛，连同暗粉色的穴口一道都在克拉克面前敞开。从布鲁斯温热的皮肤上散发出瞭望塔标配的柠檬沐浴露的香味。

即使如此，对于克拉克而言，布鲁斯的味道还是那么与众不同，叫他意乱神迷，怎么要都不够，恨不得二十四小时地与他在一起，亲密无间，不曾分离。

他不是没有看过布鲁斯赤裸的身体，试图数清他皮肤上永远在增加的交错的伤痕，可是如此仔细地看到，从未有过。他们在一起的时间即长也短，相识多年培养出世界最佳的默契，而那些亲密的时刻尤其短暂，每一秒都珍贵无比，虽然他们大多花费在了粗暴与激情并重的性爱当中。

现在，他拿着剃刀，要给布鲁斯清理掉他皮肤上恼人的黏腻。冰冷锐利的刀锋与温暖柔软的血肉之躯，就像是黑与白，日与夜那样的两重极端。克拉克深呼吸。所有的被粘住的毛发都集中在下腹部，花花公子精心修剪过的体毛变得一团糟。克拉克曾经诧异于布鲁斯·韦恩奢华的身体护理，但后来，蝙蝠侠用事实证明这些小小的修整充满了情趣。如今他得和这些漂亮的毛发告别。

“克拉克，专心点，别胡思乱想。”

布鲁斯的声音从他头顶传来。

克拉克这才收回他的胡思乱想、他的蝙蝠颂歌，把注意力汇集在剃刀的刀刃上。锋利的金属将干涸的糖浆从皮肤上剥离，就像用切开奶油一样轻松。正因如此，稍有差错他就会在布鲁斯身上留下血淋淋的伤口。

这工作留给超人再合适不过。他的超级感官可以检测到最细微的神经元中电流的传导，控制自如的力量可以行走在丝线上而不使其断裂。

克拉克重复着用剃刀刮下糖渍和黏在一块的毛发，用毛巾擦掉刀刃上的污渍的动作，直到最后一小块红色的糖渍从布鲁斯身上消失，只留下蔗糖与明胶的残余物长时间粘黏后印下的苍白痕迹，用热毛巾湿敷就可以消除，或者交给表皮细胞的新陈代谢。

“幸好那些果冻没从你的头罩里钻进去，”克拉克冰凉的呼吸拂过发红的皮肤，甩开剃刀，调侃地打趣道，“不然我现在就得拦着你，不让你把自己剃秃了。”

布鲁斯瞪着天花板，懒得作答。

接下来只要用热毛巾擦掉残余的泡沫，再抹上润肤霜就结束了。然而克拉克按照布鲁斯的指引，从抽屉里取出来的却是另一管外包装相似，功能却大不相同的东西。

布鲁斯眯起眼。

“你知道润肤霜和润滑剂的是有区别的，对吧？”

“你勃起了。”

克拉克咧开嘴，答非所问地用绝对无辜的语气说出这显而易见的事实。他用上了超级速度，所以布鲁斯仍然躺在床上，他则跪坐在布鲁斯的双腿之间，让对方无法合拢大腿。

在布鲁斯恼怒之前，克拉克带着一脸可恶的，了然的微笑，俯身，用食指力道恰好地弹了一下布鲁斯的勃起，圆润的顶端抖动着，翕张的小孔中洒出稀薄的液体。布鲁斯本人的反应更大，他颤抖起来，浑身的肌肉绷紧，在失去毛发和糖渍的掩蔽后，那些隆起的线条和紧张的脉络更加清晰。

“克拉——克！哈啊——”

布鲁斯呻吟着抓紧了床单。汗水滑落他泛红的皮肤，在浅色的布料上砸出一个个深色的水痕。他早就知道到事情会发展成这样时，而让克拉克拿起剃刀掌控他的身体，这样的念头只是想想就足以令他兴奋。

克拉克轻松地猜出了布鲁斯的想法，或者说后者的身体透露了一切，他加速度心跳，升高的血压，血管里奔涌的荷尔蒙都是如山的铁证。

“我想，这部分我也可以帮你解决。”

克拉克说完，就低头吻上布鲁斯的勃起，火热的唇舌划过硬挺的柱身，来回舔舐，然后缓缓吞下，用舌头和牙齿增添一些能够带来情趣的疼痛。

赞美拉奥，他根本不需要呼吸。所以可以尽可能久地吞入布鲁斯的性器，用喉咙里收缩的黏膜挤压龟头和茎身，吞咽溢出的前液，压榨布鲁斯的每一分热情，让他在濒临崩溃的边缘挣扎哭吼，失去冷静的表象，暴露出纯粹的本能与欲望。

布鲁斯屈服于克拉克超凡的口交技术之下，无可抗拒地接受所有他带给自己的快感，爆发在克拉克口中。

没有人会知道得到满足后的布鲁斯有多么温驯乖巧，除了克拉克。他咽下布鲁斯的精液，俯身亲吻布鲁斯，口腔里还残留着咸涩的味道，而布鲁斯毫不在意，主动吐出舌头与克拉克交缠嬉戏。与此同时，他涂满润滑剂的手指滑入布鲁斯的臀瓣之间，揉按会阴，开拓狭小的后穴。

“你一定要这么磨磨蹭蹭的吗！”

漫长的前戏换来布鲁斯不耐的轻吼，抬起小腿勾住克拉克的后背把他压向自己，急切地要他进入正题。

克拉克再次深深地吻住布鲁斯，堵住他的抗议，用灵活的舌头让他晕头转向。在趁着布鲁斯失神的时刻，脱掉制服，释放出早就胀痛不已充满渴望的性器。

即使布鲁斯已经做好准备，张开双腿迎接他。克拉克也没忘记自己的目的，他的手臂穿过布鲁斯的膝弯，让他弓起双腿背靠自己，由下而上缓慢地插入，利用布鲁斯的体重进入得更深。布鲁斯抬起头，立刻明白克拉克这么做的意图，但他的身体全部悬挂在克拉克的怀里，没有挣扎的余地。于是羞耻地闭上眼，烧红的耳朵渐渐染红了全身。

克拉克把嘴唇贴在布鲁斯耳边，含住鲜红的耳垂吸吮，把炙热的气流吹入敏感的耳廓中，在布鲁斯战栗着夹紧自己时，低声耳语。

“布鲁斯，看看你，你真是美极了。”

哪怕他才是经验丰富的那一个，布鲁斯在欢爱时总是难以拒绝克拉克的要求。

穿衣镜中，他们交合的姿态被忠实地重现出来。

布鲁斯仰头靠在克拉克的胸前，随着克拉克的每一次撞击操弄扭动身体，渐渐沉迷在镜中映出的倒影里。

着迷地看着他被克拉克操弄的情景。看着镜中的人影与自己做出同样的反应。看着克拉克非凡的尺寸如何撑开狭小的穴口，打开每一层褶皱，直至伸展成薄薄的半透明的膜。看着深红色烙铁般的巨物又是如何在他体内肆虐，一次次抽插中带出混合着体液与润滑剂的白沫，黏答答地沿着饱胀的囊袋流下去，像激情时汗水一样，打湿了交合的部分。

这样淫靡的场面更加刺激着布鲁斯的神经，他回头咬住克拉克的嘴唇，伸出舌头与他热烈地接吻，摆动臀部迎向克拉克的侵入，在更深更重的操干中宣泄体内不断堆积的快感。

当克拉克握住布鲁斯再度勃起的性器，用与在他体内抽送频率相同的速度撸动时，布鲁斯克制不住地在克拉克手中达到高潮。

这场性爱最终以克拉克射在布鲁斯身上，弄脏了他刚刚清理过的光洁的皮肤作为结束。

克拉克捡起毛巾胡乱擦拭两人泥泞的下体后，就拉着布鲁斯枕在自己的胳膊上，一起躺倒会床上。另一条自由的胳膊揽住布鲁斯，下巴搁在他的肩膀上，享受事后的温存。他们会去清洗干净，但不是现在。

克拉克若有所思地看着布鲁斯的后脑，指尖拨弄他浓密细软的黑发，还是忍不住提起自己刚刚想到后，就非常在意的话题。

“我听说剃掉的毛发刚长出来的时候会非常的痒，尤其是会阴附近的那些。布鲁斯，你有需要的时候可以随时通知我。”

“哦？”布鲁斯挑眉，慵懒而困倦的表情让他看起来像一只餍足的猫咪，用带着倒刺的舌头痒痒地勾动人心，“哪种需要？是这样的……”他说着，在克拉克怀里翻身，赤裸的身体紧贴在一起，滑腻的大腿擦过克拉克的股间，充满分量的坚硬勃起抵在柔软的皮肤上。无需交流他们也能感受到彼此间产生的电流。

“还是，这样的？”

布鲁斯的声音里充满暗示，他按住克拉克滑入自己股缝间的手，牵着他的手指，毫无阻力地游走于自己下半身光滑柔嫩的皮肤。

在克拉克有所行动之前，布鲁斯起身，骑坐在克拉克身上。带着他那，扶着克拉克的勃起，缓慢地坐下，湿软的甬道里还留着尚未清理的润滑剂和他们的体液，让再次被进入变得容易许多。布鲁斯扶着克拉克的肩膀，摇动腰肢，汗水滴在对方的胸膛上，留下一道道水痕，语气却是和紧张高热的身体相反的从容不迫。

“看来我现在可以先试验一下，你打算怎么满足我的需求。”

克拉克抱住布鲁斯，应允地吻上他的微笑——

“如你所愿。”

 

 

end


End file.
